In recent years, avionics engineers have endeavored to provide pilots and flight crews with the information necessary for safe flight. One approach has been to provide the flight crew with a constantly updated flight plan display as the flight progresses.
While this approach does have several beneficial aspects, it has several shortcomings. A purely mechanistic approach in which the display is constantly being totally rewritten can result in confusing or hard to read displays, especially during times of performing maneuvers which are dramatic with respect to the earlier segment of the flight.
Consequently, there exists a need for an improved system for displaying flight path information.